sarcastic irony
by KDeo
Summary: [One Shot Squffie] Okay, so Yuffie agreed to one date with Squall, just to show Aeris that nothing could spark between the two. Yeah right. Rated for language.


**KD** Hello, Friends

It's me again, KD, for another Squffie One-Shot! Of course, before I begin, I just thought I should let you guys know that AngelKairi is a pretty cool friend, and Deplora (although I doubt she knows I exist, ha) is a great supporter of Squffie who has cool sites. Anyways… onto other things!

Summary: Okay, so Yuffie agreed to one date with Squall, just to show Aeris that nothing could spark between the two. Yeah right.

**sarcastic irony**

What is this? She's acting different today… Then again, I never understood this strange girl Yuffie, who was twirling and dancing around on the street next to me as I kept walking as if she wasn't there.

"Just today! C'mon Squall" "-Leon" "Whatever! Let's just take today off! All this fighting stuff must be majorly hard even on YOU! We'll just take a walk together the whole day, how's that?"

"Whatever" I muttered, and that's where we were right now, taking this little stroll. Hey, whatever makes her happy. I wouldn't want to see her in her bad mood again, and besides, a break wouldn't hurt. Why she was so eager, or an explanation of the more-than-usual energy she gave off in her spins and singing laughs, I have no idea, but I guess it still amused me.

I leaned onto a brick wall as she stopped for a second then lit up even more, admiring the night sky. I switched my gaze to the stars, which were indeed brighter and clearer than usual. … How… How beautiful. Automatically, for some reason my gaze ended on Yuffie again who was still in awe. She turned to me suddenly, which I must admit shocked me, and started to smile…. Sweeter. "Ah, the weather's beautiful tonight! So lit up…" she said. I mentally grinned, though successfully keeping my sour frown, at the site of Yuffie. She started to remind me of the sky tonight…

-Wait! What am I thinking! Gah!

I looked away in embarrassment. "-Except for _someone_…" you heard Yuffie add in. I didn't say anything, but I instead shot a glare at her.

"Couldja at least lighten up a bit?" I raised an eyebrow, looked away, then sighed and gave up. "Whatever." I shrugged and began to follow her again as she went back to her "normal" pattern of dancing.

"What is it?" I looked back at Yuffie who stopped walking and was eyeing the surroundings. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, pulling her shuriken out. "Damn! Heartless!" I cried out as an ambush of Heartless swarmed around us. "What a great date _this_ is turning out to be…" she hissed and I jerked back at her in confusion, "What!" It was no time to ask, but still… _date_? I swung my gunblade out while reflecting a couple of the shadows back.

Yuffie jumped away from the crowd for her long-range shurikens, as I backed into a corner while the little creatures pushed me back. I tried to take wide slices, but it was proving to be ineffective: the creatures were just too overwhelming in numbers.

This isn't good… I can't… 

"Squall!" Yuffie cried out in a scared, desperate shriek. _I'm losing_… I ineffectively used a lot of energy while still trying to ward off the things, but all of a sudden… "Yuffie?" I looked at her confused as there she was, apparently she had jumped next to me. She stood in front of me, defending me, gritting her teeth and bracing the impacts of the diminishing number of Heartless, who were now thrashing themselves against the small girl.

Something rushed throughout me… _Anger? Frustration? Worry?_ Best not to think of it, because I need to do something _now_! I sidestepped over and pushed her back, then turning to her, ignoring several slashes to my back. I don't know why, but right now, Yuffie was the most important thing. She sat on the ground leaning on the wall already passed out with bruises all over, so I waved a Firaga (I know… He doesn't use this in the game… But who cares! XP Well, sorry if you do… I haven't even finished it yet O.o) which got rid of the rest of the Heartless, then hurried over and picked the limp girl up.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…_ I hissed at myself, running around as Yuffie lie in my arms. I gave out a sigh of relief at the sight of a bench and hurried over, sitting down and placing the teenager's head on my lap. I tried to take heavy breaths to forget about the small scrapes of my own so I could concentrate on the important task of tending the Yuffie. She was covered in bruises, so touching her would only make things worse…

_What… is this? I can't help but stare at her… Dammit! Why! Why am I blushing as I look at her! No, must look away… Of course I have to admit when someone's attractive but… But this isn- _I stopped to gaze again at the girl… _Why did she come to save me? It would have been easier if she had just stayed there and taken the Heartless from a long distance… I would have been fine…_ I covered my eyes with my hand- a sign of my thinking mode, _I better stop thinking… It's just that… I'm just so… happy what she did…_

**… Yuffie's Point of View … **

Shit! I'm blushing! I must look like a freak right now! 

Well… How would _you_ act like if you saw these beautiful eyes just staring at you when you wake up! Kinda cute, but soooo creepy!

So okay. Like, this is how this WHOOOLE, STUPID thing started. Well yesterday, happy-go-lucky Aeris is all like, giggle giggle 'Yuuuufie! You were just with _Leon_ again, weren't you!' 'It's Squall,' I joked around, 'but yeah. You know, just looking for anything suspicious' The girl lifted an eyebrow, 'A- Are you sure?' she started a pouting face, 'I can't believe it! And I thought it would be juicy!' 'What are you talking about?' I eyed her. 'Oh come _on_, Yuffie! Haven't you ever thought of Leon as a boyfriend!' _Now that I think about it… I wonder what it'd be like…_ I tried to play it off uninterested, 'Pfft, whatever! I don't wanna date some guy like _him!_' Aeris looked kind of shocked, but almost as if she expected that response, 'Are you sure? I mean… maybe you should try one date…' 'Nooo way!' The damn thought was creeping into my head though… _Nooo! I don't wanna think about it!_ 'Come _on_!' she almost rolled her eyes, '_one_ date!' I sighed, Aeris wouldn't go back down. But that's not why I agreed, "Fine… one date… but nothing funny! This is just to see how it goes… I'm telling you- it'll be nothing!'

_What the heck…?_ I tried to turn, but found my muscles being painfully reminded of the sores on it. _Why am I here… In Squall's la- Ohmigosh!_ I blushed feeling stupid- I was on this guy's lap! I looked up again, he just wore that…. Ohmigosh… an adorable soft look, a quiet smirk spread, and a tinted blush… _No!_ No way am I gonna start blushing madly and look like an idiot! _What is _up _with him? What's going on! Why does he look so…_

"Wha-?" I gasped out. He broke his gaze- _dammit… just like he always does…_ and looked up, "You… You jumped in front of me…" _Ooooh! I remember now! Wait… Why did I do that!_

Why? Well, duh, Yuffie, because you- "Hic!" I gasped and turn away, could I blush even harder! _No! Noooo way am I in love with this…_ I look up at him and smile a little, _gorgeous, caring, man…_ Wait- What! What am I saying? Errr… I'm so confused…

His eyes moved back to mine with a teasing smirk, "You got hurt a lot." I roll my eyes laughing, there was something about that that said 'Squall'… and I liked that, "Oh, bite me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't tell if he was angry, teasing, or sincerely asking that, but I laughed with a sarcastic tone, "I don't know Squall, I think it means 'I love you!'" I laughed out as he arched an eyebrow like he always did, and then looked away.

Still laying on him I turn to kinda hug him- you know, casually and nothing big, right? "What's this!" I gasped, feeling oooozing blood on Squall's back. He looked to the side., _avoiding things again._ _Couldja gimme eye contact, dammit?_ "It's nothing." I sat up quickly, cuz you know those bruises were no match for me! "Like _hell_ it's nothing! We need to take care of these wounds fast!" Stupid Squall just scoffed at me, but I moved quickly to sit properly on the bench and removed his jacket and slightly lifting his shirt to see the marks. _Crap… Whydja volunteer for this, Yuffie? Waay too much work, and you know you're gonna blush the whole time_ Yeah, well, it was really weird cuz he was blushing too! He had a scary, lonely, distant look though. I grabbed a water bottle and a handkerchief from his jacket. Hey, if I knew that Squall was sensitive enough to like _the Dalmatians_, then I knew what were in his pockets.

Wh-What! "Th-these cuts…" I looked at his back and then at Squall, he was now reeeally noticeably blushing and trying to hide his face by looking down. These huge things weren't even cuts! They were like freaking giant _gashes_… As I softly scrubbed the skin clean of blood, I began to think, _Wait, he didn't get these when I went to go protect them, he must've gotten these babies after… And if they're on his back then_… I finished drying the skin and started to lean on his back, almost embracing him, tired, smiling, and wanting to touch him. _He was also protecting me…_

I stood up and moved silently to face Squall. He, alarmed by the sudden movement, jerked up to a proper posture.

Sure, I was blushing madly the whole time, and this stuff is waaaay embarrassing but…

I bent over and gave Squall a butterfly kiss that landed on his lips for a couple seconds before fluttering embarrassedly away.

I stared at him… his eyes just staring at me, blushing wildly…

I got nervous, shouldn't he like say something earth-shattering or a confession or something? "Squall?"

Oh no, he's just staring…

My heart is beating faster of frightened thoughts, "…Squall!"

No… still silence…

"Squall! Say _something_!"

A smile crept onto his lips, "Bite Me."

**…**

**KD** Gah… did you guys get that last line? In my first draft I had the 'Bite Me' lines at the top after Yuffie was looking at the stars, but I felt like that was waaay too early in the story for anyone to remember. (Maybe it still is…) I think my writing style changed from my last story, but… at this point I think it will for all my stories… o.o; I'm not sure how I did, it _sounded_ cute… _In my head_… I'm not sure if I really got Yuffie's character because I tried to merge it with descriptions of what was going on and… I'm more of a "Squall" writer I guess XP I'm also not that good with coming up with summaries...

Well, at any rate, I hope you guys liked it! Please review and criticize, I have a couple more ideas for one-shots and I want to know how I can make it better :

Take care, KD.


End file.
